


The Meaning of Thanksgiving

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Frank and Hazel talk Thanksgiving.





	The Meaning of Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

"Do American actually care about Thanksgiving? I mean we're barely into November and people already seem to be getting for Christmas? So, is Thanksgiving that important?" Frank asks his girlfriend. 

"Piper said that people overlook Thanksgiving because it doesn't have any songs or trees and stuff. It's just a day where it's okay to eat way too much." Hazel answers. 

"That's weird." He tell her. 

"Modern day Americans are weird Frank."


End file.
